


An Angel in Disguise

by FantasyWriter02



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of a boy name Glenn Rhee, after passing away in the zombie apocalypse world, everyone knew that you either come back as one of them or don't come back at all. The one thing everybody didn't know though is that Glenn Rhee was An Angel in Disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to me :)

Glenn Rhee was trying to do what everyone else was trying to do in the walker outbreak, trying to survive. He met a lot of people on the way and he has lost a lot too, He has been through hell but he has made it through, but that was all taken away from him on the night of his death.

**"Okay, let's just get in, get what we need then get out" Rick says. "Okay, so anything we find useful?" Maggie calls out, "Yes." Rick replies, "Okay we're on it" Glenn calls out. Doing what was needed to be done, Glenn and Maggie were scavenging for anything they could find. "Nice! Got some tins of food and fruit bars over here!" Maggie calls out. "Good, we need anything we can get" Rick answers. Just as they were about to head out, almost a dozen walkers come from outside to the stores door. "Shit! Get ready" Rick announces, they all raise the guns and grab their knives.**

**Fighting through the small herd, Glenn gets cornered "HELP!" He cries out, "I'm trapped and I'm out of bullets, I can't take on 4!" Glenn yells. "We're coming! Hold on Glenn!" Maggie calls out as Rick and herself runs to the side of the store finding Glenn surrounded by at least four walkers. Killing 2 with her gun, Maggie runs to the third, stabbing it in the forehead, with Rick taking care of the other one. Glenn lets out a sigh of relief and Maggie hugs him, "Are you okay?" She asks worriedly. "Uh, yeah" Glenn breathes out. "Let's head out!" Rick says, walking out, Maggie and Glenn following behind.**

**As they turn the corner after stepping outside the doors they had not noticed the stray walker that was lagging behind the others and before anybody could do anything, it had grabbed hold of Glenn "AHHH" Glenn cries as it bites into his shoulder. "NO! GLENN" Maggie screams as she shoots the walker down, running over to him. "No, no, no, no!" She cries out through sobs, Rick next to her trying not to let the tears fall. "No, no! How! No Glenn!" She sobs out, "Mag-gie" Glenn manages to get out, Maggie looks at him "You are g-going to make it through this, you a-are strong and I know yo-ou can." Glenn says as he holds her hand, he then looks to Rick, "Thank you for everything, tell the others I'm sorry." He says, then looks at Maggie one last time and smiles as best as he can "I lo-ove yo-" he says as his eyes close and his breathing stops.**

Glenn suddenly opens his eyes, and looks around questionably 'Aren't I dead?' He thought to himself, but not being able to think about it to much longer as one person he thought he would never see again was standing in front of him, and that was Hershel Greene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afterlife?

"Glenn suddenly opens his eyes, and looks around questionably 'Aren't I dead?' He thought to himself, but not being able to think about it to much longer as one person he thought he would never see again was standing in front of him, and that was Hershel Greene."

"Good morning Glenn" Hershel says, Glenn is in too much shock to answer. "Glenn are you feeling okay?" He adds, "Uh. Y-yeah" he manages to stutter out. "Alright, well Tyreese and Zack need your help on fence duty" Hershel says, "Fence duty? Zack and Ty?" Glenn asks, looking around to see a small room he thought he wouldn't be in again, Maggie's and his cell room. "Yes, are you sure you are feeling alright son?" Hershel reassures. "Yeah.." Glenn States, "Well okay then, go on." Hershel tells him and walks away.

Glenn sits in shock, what is happening, I died, DIED. He thinks to himself, what am I doing in the prison, with Hershel! Zack and Ty!? This isn't right, they, they were gone for a long time, he says. As he stands, his legs not woken fully yet, he wobbles to the stairway to the prison cell block exit and into the kitchen, seeing Karen, Beth and Baby Judith at the table, Karen and Beth laughing at something Jude did. Glenn just stares in shock after seeing Beth. What is happening!? He curses to himself.

"Hi" Beth says, "M-morning" Glenn greets and gives her a small smile walking outside to the prisons gates. Looking around he sees everything back to the way they were, back to when they had their community. He is then greeted by Patrick, Lizzie and Mika. "Morning guys" he mumbles and walks to the gates, seeing Ty and Zack on fence patrol. "Hey mate" Zack greets, "Hi, Zack, Ty." Glenn nods, moving over to the fence to put down some of the walkers banging on the fence.

<~~~~~~>

Walking into his cell block, his heart flutters and his lips break out into a smile when he sees Maggie lying down on the bed. "Hey" he whispers to her, "Oh, hey love." Maggie replies, turning to face him, Glenn presses a kiss to her lips and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close. After a minute or so of silence, Glenn speaks up, grabbing her hand. "I love you, so much. You know that right?" He says kissing her hand. "Yes, and I love you" she says as she places her head in the crook of his neck and closes her eyes. Sleep taking over them.

**"Where am I?" Glenn asks himself, looking around he sees that he is in the grave field that was behind Gabriel's church. "Gabriel?" Glenn asks, hearing a voice he turns around but he doesn't expect it to be coming from the one person he looked up too, the person who he learnt everything from, the person he had so much to say to, and that was Dale. "Dale!?" Glenn says in shock. "Hello son." Dale replies, "What, why, how?" Glenn asks, "I'm dreaming, right?" He adds.**

**"No Glenn, you are not" Dale says, "What do you mean I'm not?" Glenn replies.**

**Dale just laughs, walks up to him and draws his hand in a circle, hinting the surroundings around him. "Welcome" He says. "Welcome to what exactly?" Glenn asks in confusion. "The afterlife."**


End file.
